Star Dreamer
by Nobleman1594
Summary: What happens when a new friend comes to Planet Drool? R&R! Rated T. Make sure to tell me if anything needs improving since this is my first fic!
1. Chapter 1

Star- Dreamer

"Max! It's time for school!" Lily (Max's mom) called up to his room.

"Ok," Max replied. Max ran out the door, quickly said goodbye, and rushed off to school. Once Max got to the school, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Max! Wait up!" Linneus said catching up to Max. After the incident with Mr. Electric, he became Max's best friend (other than Sharkboy and Lavagirl). "What's up?" Linneus asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I've been having these dreams about a kid called the star- dreamer," Max explained.

"Well, I don't know what a star- dreamer is, but we're gonna be seeing stars if we don't get to Mr. Electricidad's class," Linneus said. Max sighed and rushed off to class. After class, Max rushed home, told his mom and dad that he was home, and went into the safety of his room. Once he was there, he started to sleep and dream. Through a quick twist of light and color he was next to Sharkboy and Lavagirl's H.Q (headquarters).

Max went inside and tapped Sharkboy's shoulder. He swung around in surprise and narrowly missed giving Max a haircut for life.

"Jeez!" Max said.

"Max! You know better than to surprise me!" Sharkboy said slightly guilty of almost cutting Max's head off.

"Sharky, what's going on?" Lavagirl said popping her head in to room, "Oh hi Max, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Lavagirl. I was just wondering if either of you knew what a Star- dreamer is." Max asked.

"Never heard of it." Sharkboy said.

"Hm, I think I've heard that phrase before. Follow me." Lavagirl said. And with that Max followed her into a room that he never knew existed.

A/N: So guys what do you think for my first fic? No flames plz. And plz tell me what they are too. If I get good enough reviews I'll continue the story. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from sb and lg.

"Remember this?" Lavagirl asked. She pointed to a medium sized bookshelf with many books filling its shelves.

"Oh yeah! My bookshelf of knowledge. This was actually one of my first dreams," Max explained. He looked at all the vast books that were well up to at least 900 pages long.

"Well, let's see about this star-dreamer of yours," Lavagirl said while looking through a large book.

"Uh Lavagirl won't you… ya know," Max said nervously.

"What burn the book? Not a chance. I learned how to control that," Lavagirl said smiling.

"Yeah, she's gotten better with that," Sharkboy said popping out of nowhere. Lavagirl gave a small yelp and jumped.

"Sharkboy don't do that!" She exclaimed. Sharkboy just casually walked back to the main room with a smirk on his face.

"I swear, one of these days he's gonna end up a burnt fish," Lavagirl said with slight anger.

"Here it is. Let's go back to Sharkboy," Lavagirl said slightly excited about learning something new. They went back out of the room and went into the main room.

"So, did you find it?" Sharkboy asked while leaning back in his chair.

"Yup, the book says that the star-dreamer is a person who can manipulate time, space, and reality with any type of dream or thought," Lavagirl read from the book.

"So he's like an advanced version of Max?" Sharkboy asked.

"Crude interpretation, but yes. That is the general idea," Lavagirl replied. All of a sudden Max and Lavagirl heard the computer whirring and a lot clicking.

"The computer says that the current star-dreamer is a kid named James. Lives in New Jersey. And apparently he's has a pretty good life," Sharkboy reported.

"Hey I have an idea!" Max said.

"Hit me, not literally though!" Sharkboy said.

"Well since we're kind of in tune with each other, then maybe I can call him here," Max explained.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Try it out Max," Lavagirl said.

"Alright I'll give it a shot," Max replied.

Back in the real world…

"Man I hate homework," James said while dumping out his backpack onto his bed. He all of a sudden thought he heard some call his name. It sounded like a boy. He didn't think much of it and shrugged it off. Then James felt funny, like a tingling in his hand. He realized then that he was literally fading away.

"What the heck is going on?!" he exclaimed. His body became more and more transparent and soon he was gone. James found himself going through some tunnel- like thing with swirling colors and light. He soon found himself levitating above a sandy and rock covered beach.

Then he landed on the ground with a thud! He groaned and was about to get up when he felt something kick him in the temple. As he started to black out he thought he heard someone say,"Uh, Max I think it worked!" That was the last thing James heard before darkness consumed him.

(A/N: So what do you guys think? No flames PLZ! This is only my first story. Oh and thanks for the info! Tel me if there's anything that might need improving! And thanks for the reviews! R&R!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the movie.

_What the heck happened? _James thought to himself. He groaned and tried to get up but felt too weak to do so.

"Oh good you're up," a voice said. James tried to look around but his vision was too foggy.

"He ok?" a second, gruff voice asked.

"Yeah, if you had kicked him any harder he'd be in a coma," the first voice said annoyed.

"He looks fine to me," a third voice said.

"Where am I?" James asked to no one in particular.

"Don't worry about that now. Just relax," the first voice replied.

_Why can't I see anything? _ James thought.

"It's a side affect I guess," the third voice said.

"Whoa! Did you just read my mind?" James asked surprised.

"I guess so. I was able to hear your thoughts after Sharkboy here kicked in the head," The third voice replied. Then James was able to focus his eyes enough to make out pretty clear, but still slightly foggy, figures. One was a girl with bright pink hair, outfit, and a warm aroma coming from her. The second figure was a boy with a blue outfit and a fin on his back. Then the third figure was a normal boy possibly about 12-11 years old, with a red shirt on, and stone-washed jeans.

"Who are you people, and what do you want with me?" James asked.

"He doesn't recognize us," the boy with the fin said.

"Hey aren't you that kid who I once pinned to a wall with steel tethers?" James asked, while smiling a bit.

"Ignoring that comment. And the name's Sharkboy, not kid," Sharkboy retorted.

"Sharky, be nice for once," the pink girl said.

"Wait, so if you're Sharkboy, then you must be Lavagirl right?" James inquired.

"That's right. So you do have some memory left," Lavagirl giggled.

"Who's this guy then," James asked.

"I'm Max. Nice to meet you James," Max replied holding out a friendly hand. James shook his hand and smiled, but it quickly faded.

"So why am I here again?" James asked. James looked around the room more and saw that the bed he was on was a small cot, and that the room was fairly bigger than he first realized.

"You're here so that we can figure out something," Lavagirl replied.

"And what might that be?" James asked crossing his arms.

"I've been having dreams of someone named the Star- dreamer. And since you're the current Star- dreamer, I was hoping you might be able to tell me anything about this," Max explained.

"The Star what?" James asked.

(A/N: So what do you guys think of the latest chapter? Tell me if anything needs improving, or give me ideas! Why doesn't James know anything? Tune in next time for the next chapter! R&R!)


End file.
